


Leon v. Lickers

by RD87



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Leon has been tasked with eliminating Licker Beta's in an overrun section of a city. He is caught off guard but the Licker's ability to reproduce saves his life.





	Leon v. Lickers

Request

Some people are incapable of learning.

There had been another outbreak of BOWs in the city of Muscat, Oman. It was sanctioned off so the BOWs could be contained, but one of the creatures was a Licker Beta.

Its ability to reproduce meant that one of them crawling out and attacking other parts of the city was inevitable. And although I would have loved to stay away from Licker sex, I, Leon Scott Kennedy, was sent by the DSO to eliminate any of these Betas scouring about since I was the best in my field and for obvious reasons, a male.

After fighting my way through the monster infested city, I managed to make my way to the heart of the infection. The breeding center for Lickers.

When I reached the storage room, I was met face to face with two Lickers. They had heard me open the door and instantly lunged at me. They could not see, but it didn’t matter, they knew heard me just once and that’s all they needed. I dodged both of them, but one of them hit a spray bottle on the shelf next to me and it spouted a foul smelling liquid onto my jacket. I thought I was lucky because it was not acid or poison, but judging from how strong the smell was, they could probably tell where I was from a mile away.

The Licker Beta’s tactics changed, however. Instead of lunging at me, clawing, stabbing, tongue penetrating, they played a more passive role. They crawled slowly on the floor in front of me, circling me. One jumped and I managed to get a shot off straight into its exposed heart, leaving it dead on impact. The other one soon did the same, then befalling to the same fate.

I took a deep breath of relief, realizing my mistake after smelling the revolting liquid on my jacket. I pulled off my jacket and tossed it on the ground, then using a items in the storage closet, built a lethal trap on top of it.

It wasn’t until half a dozen rooms later until I found one that was still lit, but that was also where I ran into trouble. Lickers. Four of them already surrounding the door in front of me. I raised my pistol and was ready to sprint backwards until I heard the snarl of a fifth Licker behind me. I quickly turned around and was about to fire, but the Licker had already constricted my arm within a flash using its tongue. My gun flew, but as I reached for my knife, another Licker from behind held that arm as well. I thought it was over, I grit my teeth as I waited for a tongue to rip through me, or my head to get torn off.

Instead of death, they dragged me into the lit room. The disgusting creatures made sure I was completely circled so that escape would be impossible. I noticed that the odorous stain on my shirt was yellow, and it dawned on me why I had not been killed. These mindless BOWs thought I wanted to breed. It explained why they wanted to subdue rather than to kill. They must have smelled the Licker pheromones from miles away.

I assumed they would leave me alone when they were finished. I smelled like one of them and that was all they needed to keep me alive. Fortunately, I could complete the mission after and then drown out the memories with alcohol later.

The Lickers pushed me down to my knees, forcing me into the position they wanted before releasing their hold on me. They then tore my clothes off, one by one. Had the Lickers been actual people, then I might have felt awkward. They left not a single piece of clothing uncut. Once I was nude, one hovered above me. The putrid smell of BO(W) intensified, but their scent was something I was used to. “Let’s just get this over with.” I muttered, submitting myself for the time being.

I looked at the undersides of the surrounding Lickers. Their penises were already erect, excited and leaking pre. I had an idea of what was about to go inside of me- A thick, foot long organ. Covered with tough, leathery skin and multiple rings up and down their throbbing shafts. It spewed pre from the tip and it covered the floors like a large snail had slithered through.

I then lowered my head and closed my eyes. The Licker took a step back and I felt the uncomfortably warm phallus press itself between my cheeks. It started pressing it in slowly but only because it was difficult. My hole started to open and it was sleek with the clear, warm fluids that seeped out from the Licker’s cock. Then with enough force, it forced its way in. I grunted as it went deeper and the Licker screeched into my ear as if it were mocking me.

It pushed deeper, getting increasingly wider as more inches were fed into me. His shoves would get abrubtly stopped at each and every ring until somehow, the foot-long cock of rested inside of me, throbbing and resting. It hurt and was uncomfortably warm, but I could handle those with ease. What bothered me was how strangely full I felt. 

The Licker jutted out and reinserted the entirety of his shaft and I noticed that it was slightly pleasant. I was annoyed that I felt that, but at the very least, it would make the experience easier for me.

The Licker was easily thrusting in and out. He had broken me in fully and the rings slid through me like they weren’t even there. His snarls were turning into grunts and I knew he was getting closer. His ruts became harder and swifter, trying to penetrate into places he couldn’t reach until with another loud screech, forced it all back into me. From the tip, it came gushing into me in torrential spurts. I groaned as it flooded into me, searing against my ravaged tunnels.

The BOW came inside of me for a few more long seconds. I felt the weight on my back lighten as he prepared to get off. The Licker turned himself around so we were ass to ass before plucking his cock out of me. Semen ran down my thighs from my cavernous anus and I shuddered as it chilled on my skin.

While the Licker disappeared to guard the room, another strolled behind me. I was expecting him to mount me but his tongue lashed out and disappeared into me. I grunted from the sudden entrance, then put my hand to my stomach as it slid deeper into my colons. It pushed further and I knew he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. The muscular tongue soaked up all the previous cum as it reached into my stomach, where it finally stopped. I couldn’t believe it could reach into there, but my hand felt it clearly thrashing about like a feral snake. When the tongue quickly retracted, saliva dripped out of me in replace of sperm.

I was quickly remounted and a penis was quickly reinserted. I knew I was growing aroused again. I despised how my body found pleasure in the most unethical of things, but I’m only human. The BOW rutted intensely, burrowing his cock into my ass without concern.

My own penis was erect underneath, stimulated by the rugged Licker cock sliding against my prostate. It didn’t matter what I thought of, be it disgusting creatures, a blank wall, or even reopening old wounds by thinking of dead comrades. My body enjoyed it and there was nothing to be done, and that angered me.

I created a little game in my head. Every self loathing thought that came into my head was how many bottles it would take to forget about it. By the time the BOW had dumped a hefty load into me, it was 15 bottles of beer on the wall.

The Licker moved himself off of me. His phallus plopped out and so did some of the semen I forced out of me. The pearly fluids splattered against the ground or ran down my thighs before another one mounted me. Its tongue waved near my head and I noticed it slowly coiling itself around my neck. I quickly moved one hand to the nearest thing I could use as a weapon, a tiny shard of glass underneath me, and held it in case the tongue wrung around my neck too tight or too long.

I was sort of hoping the son of a bitch would give me a reason to cut off its tongue, but it the creature somehow knew just how long and how tight to hold onto my neck. Someone with more libido than I would say that the Licker had somehow perfected erotic asphyxiation, but to me, it was annoying. I did nothing about it because, what’s one more annoyance stacked upon dozens?

In the middle of the forced intercourse, the Licker stopped and suddenly turned me over. The tongue unwrapped and I took a few deep breaths, forced to smell the BOW’s disgusting odor above me before I saw him open his mouth again, only for his tongue to lash out again but this time, clog my airways directly by shoving the tough tongue down my throat.

I choked intensely for a few seconds before my gag reflexes calmed themselves down. I would have almost preferred choking the entire time if it meant I didn’t have to taste the monster’s saliva. The creature made a guttural noise, which vibrated the tongue lodged in me, before going back to sliding his foot long cock continuously in and out of me.

I hated the position I was in. I could see the underside of the Licker, which meant I could see the slime dripping out of his mouth onto my face. I could see the spit run down from his mouth into mine. I cursed because I couldn’t close my eyes, because then I would lose the one advantage I had over them. I could see.

After a few more moments of disgust, the Licker retracted his tongue to screech as he finished breeding me. I felt the warm cum rest deep in my stomach as he pulled out, then the pearl juice spilled out onto the floor.

The last two both came up to me after the previous one left. I didn’t think I could fit both of them without tearing, so I hung onto the glass shard in case they tried. Luckily, they didn’t. Unluckily, I would have to taste something worse than their tongues.

I was forced back onto my knees into the other position. As the one on my rear mounted me, the one in my front pushed my head lower until my head was adjacent to his musty crotch. He rubbed the slime against my cheek. I hesitated for a moment, then opened my mouth. The salty taste of it almost made me retch. I reluctantly put one of my hands around the fleshy shaft and rubbed him back and forth.

It was hard to believe that my cock was still hard. I hated to admit it but it was a prostate massage because it the weird shape. I would have thought that the putrid taste and the stench would be enough to turn me off but I was wrong.

The one in my ass came first. The stringy fluids gushed in and I shuddered as I bottomed out. The hard, throbbing cock rested in the deepest parts of my colon as he finished. Once he dismounted, he communicated with the other Licker through a series of guttural noises. I was turned back onto my back. The Licker on top of me grabbed my neck and forced his cock into my throat. It bulged from the size as I choked intensely. He jammed it further and further until his plump ballsacks slapped against my chin. The other Licker whipped out his tongue but it wrapped around my own erect cock instead. It was thick enough to envelope all of my penis, and by twisting and turning while at the same time, moving up and down, it sent ecstatic jolts of pleasure through my body. 

I couldn’t fight back against how great it felt, I could only feel guilty. Then to make me feel more remorseful, the Licker and I came at the same time. I tasted the bitter cum flow down my throat, burning it as I choked harder. The other Licker’s tongue captured all of my semen and milked a few more drops as I shook from the pleasure even more. My vision blacked for a few seconds before they both retreated themselves from me. 

The Licker’s just left me alone on the ground after that. They were all in the room, making sure I couldn’t leave or making sure no one entered. No time was wasted. As I was being raped numerously, I had been planning my escape. There were a few tools lying around the room that I could use. I waited a few minutes, gathering my thoughts before I made my move.

 

After I took care of the Lickers, I immediately had to fall back and leave. All citizens had been evacuated and we already had American soldiers killing the other BOWs. Before the helicopter arrived, I purposely had to injure myself so that my limp was not questioned.

I had to lie for the mission brief. I didn’t feel good about it, but I was not going to confess that such a thing happened to me. Then afterwards, I drowned myself in whiskey.

My hotel room was filled with bottles for the next few days. I drank anything to forget about what happened, to forget that I enjoyed it. Every morning I awoke with the deadliest of hangovers. I felt nauseated and vomited myself awake. My eating habits broke and it didn’t take long before I had a beer belly, which I didn’t pay too much attention to.

It wasn’t until a week after that I noticed my stomach had grown too large for me to dismiss. I didn’t drink or eat for a day, hoping to relieve myself of the weight a little. The morning after, I again had a hangover and my stomach had still grown. I hadn’t suspected that it was possible, but it happened. I stared in the mirror and looked at my swollen stomach, feeling kicks that I used to think was alcohol sloshing inside.

I later called the DSO. Nothing ordinary pills could do could get it out of me and the fact that they could fully reproduce with humans, not just other Lickers, was something they needed to know. They understood why I lied about the mission briefing after it was revised.


End file.
